Kumoi
Kumoi (雲居 Sky) is a powerful Soul Reaper who works seperately from the Soul Society. As a result he is considered a Rouge and is on the "wanted list" of high priority criminals. Appearance Kumoi is somewhat short, being five and a half feet at best, with dark blue eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. He is somewhat lanky as well, which causes people to underestimate him in battle. He normally wears a black sleeveless shirt with a gray black and red hoodie jacket, and baggy red and black shorts with two large pockets and a black belt. Despite the belt he also appears to wear white suspenders, as well as black gloves with a gray stripe on them that has a circle in the center, and large yellow and black shoes. Additionally he is constantly seen wearing a silver crown pendent. Personality Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Kumoi has a large level of spiritual energy, and has been compared to a weak captain as a result. His energy manifests as a bluish white. Great Physical Strength: '''Despite his somewhat scrawny appearance, Kumoi is very strong, able to fight on par with skilled opponents. '''Master Swordsmanship: Kumoi has shown great skill in wielding his Zanpakuto, being able to fight the Squad 11 Captain to a draw, though this particular feat leaves him out of energy. Enhanced Endurance: Kumoi is able to take a surprising beating given his small stature. Zanpakuto Kagi (鍵 Key) is the name of Kumoi's Zanpakuto. It is a constant release type, and as a result is always in Shi kai. It takes the form of a double edged short sword, though due to his stature it looks larger in Kumoi's hands. The blade tapers at the point, and has a gentle inwards curve as it nears the half way point, which reverses itself. Just before the hilt it curves inwards sharply to meet the handguard. The handguard itself is a gold yellow color and curves up at the edges with a red circle in the center, and the grip of the blade is dark blue with a simple gold pommel. Instead of being sheathed, it is instead turned into Light, which is absorbed by Kumoi's pendent. : Shikai: As stated Kagi is a constant release type, and is thusly always in Shikai. As a result, its release command is unknown, though Kumoi has said it is unnecessarially long. It is classified as a Light Type. :: Hikari (光 Light): Kagi has the ability to manipulate Light in a multitude of ways. The most common being coating the blade in Light to increase the power of its slashes. Bankai: Hikaru Kagi '(光る鍵 ''Shining Key) is Kumoi's Bankai. Physically it resembles his Shikai with an elongated blade, with an elegant gold filigree on it. The hand guard is replaced with a vaugely trophy shaped closes guard that is gold on top and light blue on botton, with a gold heart shape on top of it, and a short chain hanging from the bottom with a gold and silver heart on it. At the tip of the blade is another gold heart with a crown on top of it, which points away from the cutting edge. : '''Bankai Special Ability: : Trivia *Kumoi's appearance and powers are based on Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. His appearance is specifically based on Sora's outfit in Dream Drop Distance. His Zanpakuto is based on the Dream Sword, his Bankai on the original Ultima Weapon, and his Dark Form on Vanitas. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Under Construction